Beautiful Gorgeous
Georgia Calamitous, better known as Beautiful Gorgeous, is a recurring antagonist in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. She is Professor Calamitous' daughter. She was voiced by Wendie Malick. Role in the show Gorgeous first appeared in the two-part episode "Operation: Jet Fusion", when Jimmy and his friends, Carl and Sheen, were assigned to save a secret organization's best agent, the boys' favorite actor, Jet Fusion. During their mission, they get rescued after swimming a long time in the Atlantic Ocean by Gorgeous. At first, she acts kindly and flirty with them, but once Carl states they're spies, she reveals her killer personality and tries to murder them, but Jimmy uses a magnet to trap her in her boat as they escape. Later, at Mount Everest, Calamitous reveals Gorgeous is his daughter, and tells her to put Jimmy and Fusion in a trap, but he hypnotizes her into standing still and he and jet make their way out. Gorgeous, when Calamitous awakens her from the trance she was in, is later seen falling down Mount Everest along with her father in a giant snowball, only to fall straightly into a community of police-related monks who arrest both on the spot. She is later seen trying to actually marry Jet Fusion, much to the boys' shock. However, it is another one of her plots, this time for Jimmy: she brainwashes Jet Fusion to go beserk every time someone says "I have the ring", and when Jimmy discovers her plan, she, in revenge for hypnotizing her, hypnotizes him too forget his suspicions in order to make him be the one to say the line, so he will be tore to pieces by Fusion, making him the culprit and be arrested. However, Carl and Sheen make him remember Gorgeous' plan and they make the whole church sing "I have the ring", snapping Fusion out of his trance. He then arrests Beautiful Gorgeous again, still feeling a little saddened. Later she appears in "League of Villains" as a supporting antagonist where she along with her father Finbarr Calamitous, King Goobot, Grandma Taters, Eustace Strych. Baby Eddie, Junkman and the three space bandits form the League of Villains to get revenge on Jimmy Neutron for foiling their every evil plan first she is seen in the ship with the other villains saying she broke out of prison for that later she is seen still on the ship with the junk man while the other villians look for Jimmy because King Goobot is lonely later when Jimmy is captured by the villians she is seen in the jury where the make him guilty of foiling their evil plan and later she ans the junkman are affected by the love potion and start kissing each others disgusting the other villains especially Professor Calamitous who were unaware that they were affected by it she is finally shown with the other villians being attacked by a T-Rex. Role in the games ''Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' Gorgeous also appears in the crossover game as a playable character. She has become part of the new Evil Syndicate along with Technus and Traloc, while Plankton still kept his original position. She helps the heroes in assembling parts for the Vessel of Portentia and defeating the Morphoids and their leader, Globulous Maximus. However, she also helps the villains in taking over the Vessel, which is soon destroyed by a now good-willed Maximus, leaving her and the other villains drifting in space. Personality Gorgeous is terribly seductive and, as her name implies, beautiful and gorgeous, and she takes advantage of every moment of it. She can also act a little bratty, especially around her evil father, most of the time crying about how she wanted to be "that person who puts the little plastic things in the shoelaces". But even though she acts very child-like and seems to be lacking in intelligence, she is incredibly malevolent and arrogant, not caring for anyone but herself and her father, especially if he is in jail because of Jimmy. Trivia Coming soon! Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Imprisoned Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Charismatic villain Category:Opportunists Category:Jimmy Neutron Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:In love villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Gaolers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Friend of the hero